So Close Yet So Far
by TemperedRose
Summary: Strange Times universe. Just a series of oneshots about how Sirius dealing with Ginny while she stayed in his house during Ootp


A/N. There is no excuse for my laziness except for the fact that I am lazy. This won't compensate at all for anything, but I just remembered these one shots I wrote ages ago so I compiled them in one story. They haven't been proofread or anything so I apologize in advance for grammar errors.

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy…..

"When are they arriving?" Sirius asked the annoyed werewolf for the umpteenth time.

"In a few minutes Sirius," Remus said in a monotone while reading the paper.

"How could you be calm like this?" he asked his friend, "She's coming in a few minutes, _she_ is coming in a few minutes. _SHE's_ going to be staying here,"

"I know," Remus said, putting down the paper watching his friend with an amused expression, "I taught her remember,"

Sirius twilled a quilt in his hand, "She doesn't even remember us," he said chuckling darkly.

"Technically _we_ haven't even happened yet," Remus said, "I am curious to know how _it_ will happen,"

Sirius groaned, "But it feels all wrong, seeing her like that, so young and me being this,"

"Old?"

"Hey! I'm just a few months older than you!"

"Keep telling yourself that,"

"Flea-bag,"

"Mutt,"

"Troll booger,"

"Cradle robber,"

Sirius was quiet, and Remus looked worried that he might have gone too far until his friend burst out laughing. Tears soon started streaming down his face with Remus following him. After a long time, they finally ran out of breath.

"I suppose I am," Sirius said while taking deep breaths.

Before anything else could happen, the sound of a large group of people was heard closely followed by the screaming portrait of Sirius' mother.

Both men scrambled to get to the hall, and when they arrived a mass of red hair greeted them.

"Hey Sirius, Professor," Ron greeted, and after this the others seemed to have been shaken out of their reverie and greeted them.

Sirius spotter Ginny looking at the walls curiously, he used all of his self control not to take her and hold on to her tightly.

"So, this is you're house?" Arthur asked conversationally.

Sirius became distracted as he toured the family around the house, with the twins, Ron and Arthur asking him questions.

"Ron, his is going to be you're room," he told the boy, after showing the family which rooms were safe, and where the loo was.

"Ginny this is where you're staying, with Hermione when she arrives," he told her, making minimal eye contact.

He heard her sigh, knowing she was not liking the situation. He felt disappointed, right now it felt as if he was showing his girlfriend around his childhood home, and she did not like it, not that he could blame her.

"Dinner will be ready in a few hours so unpack, rest a bit, and I'll call you when it's done," Sirius said hastily, before rushing down to his friend.

"This is going to be a long summer," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Sirius entered his room and was stunned when he saw Ginny perched on the window ledge, the sun's rays making her hair turn into a vibrant red. Even from the distance he could see her freckles laid out on her arm and face like the stars at night. Her lips were slightly moving as she read a letter. He felt a rush of memories stream past his mind, remembering moments like this, when they would sit near a window leaning on each other, studying, reading, talking, or just sitting.

She must have felt his stare because she looked up and gave him a smile, one that she reserved for him, a smile that cried out love. It only lasted for a few second though, before it faltered and her face turned red with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry," she said, grinning nervously, "I just needed a place to be without my annoying brothers to bother me,"

"Its fine, stay here all you want," he said giving her a charming smile, one that used to sweep her of her feet.

She didn't react much, but just got back to her letter. Her smile got bigger and bigger as she scanned through the paper, which seemed to look like an essay. He couldn't take his eyes of off her.

"It's from my boyfriend," she said, mistaking his look for curiosity.

Sirius' smile faded, and he was torn between taking her somewhere only he knew about making sure no other person in the world, besides him, could be her boyfriend, and crumpling up the offending parchment, stomp on it, pee on it, take a dump on it, and then burn it, and look for whoever sent it then doing the same thing to the bloke who dared lay his hand on his girl.

Ginny looked at him nervously, "I didn't tell him anything," she told him defensively, thinking he was angry because it could jeopardize the order, "but even you must know a relationship couldn't work if there's no communication,"

Sirius smiled at her, how could he not smile at her, especially when she looked all fidgety and nervous. He pretended to be looking at something as he watched her out of the corner of his eyes; she folded up the paper, her smile dropping slightly

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked her.

She smiled, shrugging, "He wrote sweet nothings, filled it with quoted poetries from books, songs and muggle movies, in a fine calligraphy,"

"Bet you hate that," Sirius said, knowing fully well how she hated cheesy lines and sappy romance unless really heartfelt.

"It's just so," she stopped, unable to think of a word.

"Pathetic, childish, annoying?" Sirius offered making her laugh, making _him_ feel giddy inside.

"All of those," she said, "Now don't get me wrong, I really like him, I mean I _really_ like him, he's a great guy, really romantic, gentle, sweet, thoughtful, and a fantastic kisser,"

Sirius coughed loudly, Ginny blushed.

"So," Sirius said awkwardly, his stomach rolling around like he was some twelve year old, "Does your brothers know about you boyfriend?" he almost puked saying boyfriend.

Ginny snorted, "Well since I still _have_ one, then no. I'd imagine they'd kill him or something along those lines,"

"Ginny!" yelled the voice of Molly from downstairs, making Ginny jump a few inches.

"Oh blood woman," she said quietly, "Just because I'm a girl she makes me work my arse off, I don't see her telling the other wankers to cook,"

Sirius started laughing as she pushed past him.

"Oh," she said turning around, "Thanks for the talk, and here I thought I had to wait for Hermione just so I can have a proper civilized conversation with someone who has a brain,"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Remus and Sirius were about to retire to bed and when they reached the girl's landing, Sirius, as a habit, slowed his pace down.

"- won't stop asking me out, it started bugging me," they heard Ginny say.

"What did Michael do?" Hermione's voice was heard.

"Michael?" Ginny snorted, "Bloody guy just stood there, so I think I gave him hernia,"

"You _think_? How do you _give_ a guy hernia?"

"Use your imagination!"

Both men outside flinched and unconsciously guarded their lower regions.

"That's definitely the girl I remember," Remus whispered.

"I know," Sirius said walking back to their room.

* * *

Bill, Ron, Ginny and Sirius were gathered around the living room as Molly made dinner.

"Bill I think it's great and all that you're finally serious about someone, but did it really have to be Fleur Delacour?" Ginny asked her eldest brother exasperatedly.

"She's a great girl!" Bill said, rolling his eyes at her.

"But doesn't it feel awkward that your youngest brother asked her out not to long ago?" she said.

"Hey!" shouted Ron turning a shade of red.

Sirius laughed at how Bill rounded on the young man, with a glare.

"You weren't supposed to tell!" Ron shouted to his sister.

She just laughed, Sirius found himself entranced by her laughter, and then she turned and winked at him, Sirius could feel blood rushing to his face and pointedly found his shoes interesting.

"But seriously Bill," he heard her say, "she's French, what do you guys possibly have in common?"

"What does being French have anything to do with it?"

"Well, for one thing, you can't speak French, and she's not so good with 'er Eeenglish," said Ginny, mimicking how Fleur would talk.

"I'm teaching her English," Bill said, "and she's also teaching me some French,"

Ginny leaned over to Sirius, closely, and plopped her feet on the couch, "I bet you it's not the language," she said whispering to his ear, but it was loud enough for the rest to hear.

"Oy," Bill said indignantly, "You're too young to know those things!"

Ginny rounded on her brother so fast Sirius swore he felt a gust of wind. He cringed, fully knowing what was going to happen next.

"TOO YOUNG?" she screamed ferociously.

* * *

This was not how he expected to spend his holiday.

The Weasleys along with Harry just arrived. Their eyes were glistening with tears, waiting for news, any news, about their father.

He found himself watching her again, her long red hair dancing with the fire. The twins vehemently argued with him, and Ron was too shocked to speak, while she remained calm and accepted his explanation.

With the occasional sip of the butterbeer he summoned, he would glance at Harry often, just to make sure the lad was fine. Harry seemed to be in deep thoughts about something.

Sirius found himself reminiscing on his younger years. The things she said now made sense. Shaking his head at remembering how much of an idiot he was, when a small burst of light interrupted him, and a letter from Molly appeared.

The message regarding their father, put a small bit of ease in the room thought the tension was still high. The twins were less hostile and the rest seemed to have just taken to waiting, instead of worrying.

Harry would look his way frequently and Sirius saw that the boy needed to talk to him. He decided to approach him when the rest were better.

Ginny was curled up on the couch, her hair spread around her back as she gazed at the fire. Emotions in her eyes would flicker along with the flames. Sirius felt his chest constrict at the knowledge of her hurting, and him being able to do nothing to stop it.

Molly arrived just as the sun started to rise, and he left to prepare them breakfast and to give them room to be with each other. Harry followed him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They were ushered to bed by Molly. Sirius' mind was thinking about his godson's story.

"I have to go back to Arthur," she said, wiping a few stray tears.

"He'll be fine Molly," Sirius said, giving her an awkward yet comforting hug.

She left with a small smile, and Sirius decided to check on the others.

He passed the twins rooms, and saw them both fast asleep. He went to the other room, and heard Ron snoring, rather loudly, and Harry pretending to be asleep.

"You better get some rest," he told Harry.

Harry nodded, and looked at him briefly before turning to face the wall. Sirius sighed, knowing the boy wouldn't be getting any sleep.

The last room was where Ginny was staying in. He opened the door and found her fully awake, curled up the same way as she had a few hours earlier by the fire. She did not acknowledge his presence.

"You need to sleep," he told her.

She did not move. Sirius was contemplating on leaving her or talk her into sleeping, when she suddenly looked at him.

"Please stay," she whispered softly, moving slightly to give him space on the bed.

Sirius gently closed the door before going over to her. The bed gave a creak when he lay down.

He felt Ginny's arm wrap around him, and he tensed slightly. She either did not notice this, or decided to ignore it. He felt her cold hands and her trembling body against his chest. Warm liquid stared dripping on his clothes. He hugged her tightly, and whispered words of comfort to her ears. She grabbed on his shirt securely as if it was a life line, as he stroked her hair. They stayed like that for a long time.

Sirius remembers his years as a student, when he was in the exact same position with the exact same girl, who took his heart.


End file.
